


I Love You

by vomitingwords



Series: Malec Drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I Love You, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec, POV Magnus Bane, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10284242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vomitingwords/pseuds/vomitingwords
Summary: Just some thoughts from Magnus after Alec says “I love you”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble

Magnus stood there stunned for a moment. Had Alec really just told him he loved him? This was someone who had spent almost his whole life denying that he even liked boys and now, here he was, telling him that he loved him. 

Magnus started to think about how much things had changed since they met each other. The more he thought about it the more he realized how much he and Alec had changed as people since they met. Alec wouldn’t even think about showing any emotion let alone love and him, well he had pretty much sworn off relationships. They were changing each other for the better. 

Magnus only took a few seconds to say I love you back because out of all the things he started to think about when Alec uttered those three little words, whether he felt it too was not one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome. :) Please click this link to support my writing. It would mean alot <3  
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A78437OA)


End file.
